The adoption of networked computing has greatly increased the ability to obtain and share information efficiently on a worldwide basis. The pervasiveness and efficiency of network computing, however, can be used to the detriment of its users, as evidenced by the ease in which computer viruses may be spread, intellectual property may be stolen and private personal information disclosed to third parties. To minimize, eliminate or manage these threats, users have employed a variety of security solutions that precludes users from using applications or transceiving certain data on a networked environment. However, these solutions, such as firewalls, spam filters and the like, have limited means for distinguishing between permitted and restricted types of data. Distinguishing between permitted and restricted types of data is important because many applications have multiple purposes.
For example, an email application can be used by an employee to communicate with an employer's customers but can also be used to communicate with a third party in a manner that is not related to the employer's business, thereby reducing that employee's productivity and wasting company resources. In another example, an Instant Messaging application may be used by an organization as a low cost recipient-aware communications medium. However, the ubiquity of Instant Messaging may also lead some of the organization members to use Instant Messaging for purposes other than those intended by the organization.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved solution for providing network security that accurately logs, blocks or both the occurrence of selected activity on a networked environment, reducing the likelihood of blocking or reporting permissible types of activity or data.